User talk:Manuel de la Fuente
Welcome Manuel de la Fuente }! -- DancePowderer (Talk) 03:22, November 22, 2012 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} re:Mr. 4 I thought it was too vague and general to belong there. I felt like it could be applied to any to fat characters. 04:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) re:Haki Because it is incorrect to refer to Pekoms as an animal in the same way as the alpaca or the dugongs. The alpaca is an object Zoan, the dugongs speak for themselves, and we don't frankly know what Pekoms is. He may look like an animal, but he doesn't walk, talk, or act like one, therefore we cannot call him one in confidence as was done there. 22:03, September 8, 2014 (UTC) He's a lion, but he's not an animal. He's on some middleground between human and animal. If you disagree, I invite you to compare Pekoms to Agyo. We can't call him human but we can't call him an animal. We can call him a humanoid lion until we learn what his species is. 23:00, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Pappug's ability to talk was actually explained. Your other two examples are incapable of actual speech. And we don't know if he was a lion to begin with. For all we know he's one of the minkmen we've only heard about. Saying he's an animal who learned human speech and became bipedal is complete speculation. 23:33, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:"Citizens" vs "inhabitants of Flevance" I thought that "citizens" was a tad vague, though you could change "inhabitants of Flevance" to "citizens of Flevance" or something else that would be more clearer if you want. 00:51, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Kaido You were fine with the two side by side images, but use photobucket if you want to show an image without uploading it. 16:57, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :-_- Ok. Though this is the first time I see a Wiki that don't allow users to upload images to illustrate their blog posts...--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 17:03, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :We have fairly strict image rules, I'm afraid. : 17:14, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Comparing Methods I just found out you're an admin on the Attack on Titan wiki. I've been keeping up with the manga and had a question about how you and your wiki treat deaths, mainly in regard to Zoe Hange's supposed one. As you know, deaths are a touchy subject on this wiki, mainly due to the fact that Pell survived a bomb explosion, and now every death is met with skepticism. What with someone trying to resurrect the Monet argument, I figured now would be a good time to reach out to admins from other wikis and ask, how do you handle supposed deaths, regardless of whether or not the character is actually dead? I suppose I could have worded that better. Hange's sudden return in the newest chapter made me wonder how you guys were handling her "whereabouts unknown" status until a couple days ago. I would appreciate the feedback. Thank you for your time. 08:22, June 16, 2016 (UTC) : Hange's status was put as unknown until she was confirmed as alive in the latest issue, because despite the fact that she was pretty close to the Colossus Titan's explosion, we never actually saw what exactly happened to her or even if she was indeed hit by the blast. However, we currently have the problem that you mention with another character, Armin. His status is put as deceased because of the dramatic of his fate in the same latest issue; getting badly burned until the point of near carbonization and then free falling from several dozens of meters is not something that AoT characters usually survive to, since that series has a more realistic approach to death than most mangas —namely One Piece. However, there are many fans that believe that he could still be alive, mainly because he's one of the protagonists, and the Titan Serum was presented as a plot device that can potentially be used to revive a person that is near to death and hasn't been used yet (that's even the topic of our monthly poll on the homepage). : So in the end, I don't think there's a definite answer about how to handle these situations. As in any work of fiction, real life logic doesn't apply here and any character can miraculously survive or even be resurrected from any kind of extreme situations; and very frequently the author will use this as a plot device to decieve the readers and add suspense/surprise to the story. If I remember correctly, Sabo was also put as deceased for years until Oda decided to reveal his marvelous survival (although that was always kind of an open secret). : I think the best we can do is to take these situations case by case and use our common sense. In Pell's case, for example, there were always enough reasons to believe that he was dead. In difference to Hange, he was literally grabbing the bomb, which had been presented as a weapon that would cause massive destruction and kill thousands of people, and he was also very weakened and was never particularly strong to begin with. If he survived despite all of that, it was simply because Oda used his Troll Troll No Mi with us. But the assumption that he was dead was correct at that moment because all of the facts pointed to that and his chances of survival were almost nonexistent and based purely on speculation. The only thing we have left is to use the best information we have at the moment and assume that we can turn out to be wrong at any time if the author decides to throw the logic out of the window and make use of the deus ex machina. : By the way, I'd appreciate if you tell me where I can follow the discussion with the other admins because this is a topic of interest to me as well. Thank you.--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 00:06, June 17, 2016 (UTC)